Elsworld : the glitch that made me quit
I started my vacation just normally by switching on my computer to play my favorite online anime-MMORPG which was Elsword. My character was Chung the guy who can hold a huge ass cannon, and as i went to select the server, I noticed on my email notification that a new character has arrived. This character's name was Add and he looked like a good character to level up. I went to the character selection screen to get the new character but the game told me I had to many characters created. The obvious choice was to delete some characters but there was always this annoying countdown to permanently delete your character is if the game was trying to take you on a guilt trip, making this choice worse is that the character put on sad faces when you chose the yes to delete button. After a few days I could finally delete those characters permanently and began with the new one that amazed me. The attacks that he had was so easily spammable that you only had to push the X button on the keyboard and you'd be unstoppable. A few hours past and I was on my way to the rank of S which was your rank in PVP and declared you somewhat pro. The next thing I knew I was it the Time and Space dungeon which I had cleared thousands of times in the past and just as easy with the new character I have. As I look at my glorious combo's and damage I realise that the enemy's are spurting out red as if the damage that I was inflicting was just to much for their bodies to handle, but this was not a feature in Elsword. I jumped up out of excitement and realised that i have found a glitch in the game which was so rare that it was considered as finding the end of a rainbow. I then went to the closest town in the game but what I found was horrible. The town flood was wet with red and i'm not sure that a glitch could cause this. I even looked for the glitch on the internet and no results. I just went to the next town and there was no red floor this time, in fact there was not even a single player or NPC in sight. The next area I went to was a enemy grinding area where players could happily farm for ingame currency, but still were there no players in sight not even enemies. I thought to myself "Was this glitch just making the players and AI invisible?" and stood in the usual enemy spawn but never got hit by anything. "There has to be enemies in another dungeon!" a bright idea popped into my head and a grin formed on my face. But sadly nothing, not even a single boss or miniboss. I decided to switch off my pc and went to bed. The next day I logged in and loaded my character into a server which was common to be busy and there it was, the game was fixed and normal again, but i should have never played the game again. The game again started to glitch and a text box appeared with no character picture appeared. The box said "You should never have erased us", I stared at the screen with wondering who "they" were and a cinematic flashed where all the characters were sent down some type of black hole looking pit where characters were pushed by black figures into the unknown portal. The cinematic ended and the box yet again popped up and said " That's what happens when you erase a character, they actually die by getting crushed by a black hole after going though a torture chamber, and you are next!" after reading this i pressed Alt+F4 and uninstalled the game. Since then I've have been playing first person shooter MMO's and the game I've been playing recently has a new character and i hope i don't have to delete a character to play him. ''Credited to abnormal physco '' Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Vidya games Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:DIALOGUE!